


snipped

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Bestiality, Dogs, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: a shitpost.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 5





	snipped

Luke held his hand out, "paw" he said, only getting a blank stare in response. Clive just laid there, he'd been laying on the floor for the past few days. He'd barely eat, and he only ever moved to go to the bathroom. The poor dog was just … far too depressed, but Luke had no idea why. 

"Clive … paw, you can do it …" Luke said, watching as Clive hesitantly lifted his fluffy paw, placing it in Luke's hand. He was still just laying there on the floor though, quietly getting his paw rubbed by his sympathetic owner. 

"..." Clive looked up at Luke, and Luke smiled, only getting a sigh in response. Luke looked at him … and poked his nose. It did nothing, It usually got on his nerves, but right now it … didn’t seem to do anything. Luke looked down at him, continuing to poke his nose. It was still wet, and he looked fine, so he probably wasn’t sick … 

Clive huffed, and opened his mouth, weakly biting Luke’s hand, barely growling at him … 

“What’s wrong?” Luke asked, not getting a response.

“...” Clive rolled over, and Luke started to poke him in the back, getting a warning growl. Luke laid down, putting his arms around Clive. “What’s wroooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” He went on and on and on, having infinite air. When he ran out he just started again, and after maybe a minute, Clive rolled over, pawing Luke in the face, whining at him to shut up. 

“Well then stop being sad! I’m worried about you!” Luke said, getting frustrated when Clive laid down again. 

“What is it? Do you wanna go outside?” 

A huff, 

“Well, are you hungry?”

Another huff,

“... do you wanna smell my shoes?” 

Clive stuck his leg out, kicking at Luke, trying to tell him to go away. “Fine then, I’m gonna go get something to eat, don’t come begging for food when you smell it!” Luke said, not even getting a glance as he walked away. 

He went right into the kitchen swinging the fridge open before he pulled out a pack of bacon. He shut it, gathering everything he needed, a pan, a plate and some napkins to strain the grease. As soon as he put the pan on the stove, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the living room. He didn’t move, standing on a stool in front of the stove, letting a pan heat up on the burner. Clive walked around the corner, and Luke looked at him, “what? Change your- OW-” He whined, feeling Clive biting his ankles. 

He fell over as Clive pulled his leg out from underneath him. “C-clive stop!” Luke whined, getting mauled by his own dog. Clive just continued to bite him up, ignoring Luke’s cries as he sank his teeth into him. 

He stopped … when Luke was laying on the floor crying, and he sat down, watching Luke sit up and immediately start hitting him in the head with his tiny baby pillow hands. The didn’t hurt at all, so he just sat there, 

“What’s wrong with you?!” Luke whined, and Clive huffed … 

“Oh …” Luke said, “is it because I got you neutered …?” 

Clive laid down … indeed, his balls were gone, and he was very upset about it. They had taken him while he was asleep, and when He woke up he was dizzy, and he felt different. 

He had been mad for days now, “But if we didn’t then you were gonna try making babies with me again, and it really hurt the last time! plus it’s good for-” Luke screamed as Clive bit him again. 

“I’m sorry!! i’m sorry!” He whined, hearing Clive cry a little as he bit him. 

Poor dog.


End file.
